A Demons Keep
by inuyasha-4-me
Summary: They were battleing kikyou and her herd of demons when kagome takes a arrow that was aimed for inuyasha then somthing happens. A blinding white light from nowhere... where does it come from? is this kagome's true power or is it something far more ancient
1. Prolouge: The Battle

Anime_4_life: well hi everyone this is my first story on-line so tell me what you think with your reviews. K? Thanks! Also none of the characters are mine Yet but I will let you know when they are. Hehe  
  
Inuyasha: hurry up with your crummy story already anime_4_life  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you had no right to be that rude to her.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Anime_4_life: its okay Kagome but thanks  
  
Kagome: your welcome. Hold on! Wait one sec.  
  
Anime_4_life: k  
  
* I said tell her sorry, NOW!! *  
  
*Fine fine. *  
  
Inuyasha: sorry for what I said about your story.  
  
Anime_4_life: it's okay Inuyasha  
  
Prologue: The Battle  
  
"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome yelled. Already on its way was one of Kikyou's purified arrows heading straight for Inuyasha's back. "If that arrow hits him I'll never have the chance to tell him how I really feel. He'll never know that I.that I love him." Without a second thought on what might happen to her she ran behind Inuyasha just as the arrow was about to pierce him." she was flung into a tree just as Inuyasha had 50 years ago. The arrow had pierced her right above the heart and was jammed in the tree. As Kikyou watched she saw a black haired girl run in front of the arrow that was supposed to have pierced Inuyasha's heart not her's. "Inuyasha saw Kagome pinned to a tree and a cry escaped his lips before he could stop it. "KAGOME!" he fought his way towards her as did all the others. "She can't be dead. Kagome no you cant die." Kagome opened her eyes as she fell away from the black oblivion that had surrounded her moments before. She looked around her trying to ignore the pain as she struggled to get the arrow that was embedded in her out when she saw Kikyou heading towards her. She fought harder with the arrow ignoring the pain screaming in her shoulder. Inuyasha realized rather quickly that kikyou was heading straight for Kagome and tried even harder to reach her. The arrow finally released Kagome and she landed on the ground clutching her shoulder. She started slipping back into the darkness again when she saw kikyou's red kimo step in front of her. She heard the creak of a bows string being drawn, she gritted her teeth in anger, in pain. "So this is how I'm going to die. I'm going to be shot in the head by an arrow. Even now he'll never know that I love him. My friends could get hurt worse or even better they could be killed. NO! I wont let that happen! I wont let my friends die because of me! She gritted her teeth once more in pain and slowly stood up. She looked at Kikyou Square in the eyes for a few seconds then took a step forward and let go of her now profusely bleeding shoulder. "Go ahead Kikyou." Kagome whispered at first. "What Kagome?" "I SAID GO AHEAD AND SHOOT ME! You can't hurt me anymore. Your arrows are now useless and you know what I am saying is the truth too. You see it." For Inuyasha he saw Kikyou arrive in front of Kagome and take aim. He saw Kagome get up and whisper something to Kikyou and Kikyou told Kagome something too. He saw Kikyou aim rise and he ran to stop her from harming Kagome but when he saw Kagome's eyes he froze. Those eyes didn't belong in kagome's head. Kagome's was always happy and joyful but these eyes were angry, they had a raging fire in those eyes. He heard Kagome yell and his blood froze. That voice also was not the kagome's voice he had come to know and love. No this voice said danger all around it. He watched to see what was happening as did everyone else. Then out of nowhere a bright light surrounded Kagome. The light was so bright he had to close his eyes halfway if he ever wanted to see again. He managed a glance to Kikyou and noticed that she was frighten, very frighten. The light slowly faded away.  
  
Okay well that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. If you have any special request, suggestions, or reviews you know what to do. ;) Also I'm sorry if it was short but it's hard to tell so I had no clue how it would come out here. So I would like to thank you for reading my prologue and who you like my next chapter. Chapter 1 should be out my Thursday or Friday. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2:The Ending of The Battle

Well I hope you liked the prologue so I wont keep you waiting any longer. Here is chapter 1: The Ending of the Battle  
  
Once the light was gone everyone's gaze was staring at the place where Kagome had  
  
Been before. Now there stood a she-hanyou that resembled Inuyasha except this one had  
  
Fiery red hair and ears too. Her eyes were a bright but dark green. Her hair glided past her  
  
Waist and those ears of hers continually twitched at every sound.  
  
Kikyou took several steps back and looked around desperately around for help.  
  
"Ka.Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked the female puzzled. She snapped her  
  
Attention to a particular hanyou when she heard her name called yet she was confused.  
  
As Inuyasha continued to watch she saw her hair bleed into a dark purple. Inuyasha didn't  
  
Know at the time that while all this was going on a demon was sneaking up behind him  
  
But Kagome saw had her purple hair instantly became red once more. All Inuyasha saw  
  
Was a blur and then he heard a growl from behind him and turned to see Kagome getting  
  
Ready to attack the demon by herself. She noticed him looking at her and used a move  
  
That closely matched Inuyasha's accept that her attack had a different name. She jumped in the  
  
Air and poised her claws ready. "DOUBLE SLASH!" the demon lay dead on the ground  
  
In several pieces. She landed on the ground as if her feet had never left the earth to begin  
  
With. She stood there with her back to the others as she inspected her claws. Her thoughts  
  
Were on the demon she just killed as she muttered incoherently stuff but Inuyasha caught  
  
One word that she said, "weak." She glanced at the dead demon with disgust and her hair  
  
Turned from red to green. She turned around to see everyone staring at her.  
  
[Hint: if you have not guessed yet Kagome is the hanyou and that her hair and ears changes with her mood.]  
  
" What?" she asked. "Sheez you would think they have never seen a hanyou kill before"  
  
She stared at them all waiting for a answer but none came. Inuyasha realized no one was  
  
Going to answer so he did in his special creative way. "WHAT! WHAT! ALL YOU CAN  
  
IS WHAT! KAGOME YOU ARE HANYOU ALL OF A SUDDEN AND WHAT IS  
  
ALL YOU CAN SAY! YOU SLAY A DEMON USING NOTHING BUT YOUR BARE  
  
HANDS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHAT!" he instantly regretted saying those  
  
Words when her hair turned blue and he smelled her tears. She looked at him suddenly  
  
And he cringed at the look she sent him. The same look she gave Kikyou. Her hair  
  
Instantly became red again and she looked around at the fight that had been going on not  
  
To long of go before they stopped to see what was happening between her and Kikyou.  
  
She looked all the demons square in the eye and they flinched as if she hit them  
  
Gaze. She continued looking and couldn't find her real target. She had fled. "KIKYOU  
  
YOU COWARD!" the demons all looked for their leader and to no avail and all their  
  
Sweats dropped. Kagome now enjoying this moment of their nerviness leaned in towards  
  
Them and they leaned back. Her hair turned yellow and she decided that she was going to  
  
Tell them a secret. 


	3. Chapter 3: Play Time

Hey guys I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post Friday but am putting for up today so who cares? Also I have gotten my first review ever! Yay! Please give me more reviews and also the story is gonna get a bit fishy I don't know but if it does I'm sorry I hit writers block so. BUT I promise it should get better soon also I am making my web site still but when it's up I hope you come and see if you want to know the address lemme know cuz it will have partial pictures that are hand drawn that go with some scenes if the story and I am also looking for good Inu_yasha writers because if they want I would really love it if they posted some of their stories on my web site so e-mail me  
  
I do not own inuyasha, kagome, shippo, kirara, miroku, sango, koga, and any other characters that are in the real inu-yasha show. But I will let you know when I do.  
  
Previous chapter: 1  
  
Kagome now enjoying this moment of their nerviness leaned in towards  
  
Them and they leaned back. Her hair turned yellow and she decided that she was going to  
  
Tell them a secret.  
  
Chapter 3: What is Going on?  
  
She whispered to the group of demons, "This is the part you're supposed to run. Screaming."  
  
She held one of her bloody claws for effect and it hit the spot. They ran screaming for their pathetic, worthless lives.  
  
Kagome started laughing so hard she fell down on the ground clutching her sides but once she stopped laughing she took the time to really look at herself, not that she could see much anyway but hey it was worth a shot.  
  
"Dang kagome I guess I shouldn't do anything to make you mad anymore huh or else you would probably rip me to shreds."  
  
He winked and I lecherous look crossed his face but she held one of her hands up still riddled with blood and his sweat dropped.  
  
The look was gone.  
  
For the time being at least.  
  
Then her friends started asking her all kinds of questions except inu-yasha of course. He slinked away to a tree to be by himself. *Sigh *  
  
" Kagome is that really you?" shippo asked? She nodded and he raced into her arms. "I love the way you look now kagome. You look so much cooler than you used to. And your eyes are so cool." shippo rambled on and on so kagome settled him on the ground and chuckled to herself.  
  
Her friends looked at her in wonderment. They weren't afraid of her at all and she was glad. (It's good having great friends like these) she thought once more to herself than something happened.  
  
The bright white light shined again except it wasn't as bright and once it settled they looked down at the ground were shippo sat playing with something.  
  
When inu-yasha saw he white light he raced over to kagome wondering if she was hurt but when he reached her she was fine.  
  
She looked at miroku and sango's faces and they were looking down he looked down and saw shippo playing with.her tail. (WHAT THE HECK. NOW SHE HAS A TAIL!) Inu-yasha was wondering what was going on when he forced to the present by miroku's voice.  
  
"So lady kagome, how do you figure this all happened?" With a all to special glint in his eye and a mischievous brain of his at work he scooted closer to kagome. Then kagome felt a familiar hand on her but and her sweat dropped.  
  
Miroku lay on the ground with several slap marks and even more bumps on the head including one from sango's hirokatsue and he had swirly eyes. *Sorry if I mis-spelled sangos boomerang *  
  
" Hey I guy's I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my mind you know?" "Well okay kagome but I will have a fire ready soon, okay?" sango replied. " Okay sango. I shouldn't be long."  
  
Kagome started walking towards the woods but thought she should try her knew skills out.  
  
She jumped instead of walked. All the while inu-yasha watched not saying a word until the monk got up and so kagome's tail as it disappeared in the forest.  
  
"You know inu-yasha, she is still new at her abilities. Why not test her and help her a bit." "Feh" that's all he said to Miroku after hopping after Kagome falling her scent trail. 


End file.
